


Winter chills

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue Rarepair Weekend 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rating for bed-cuddles but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for Dedue Rarepair Weekend 2020.Saturday, November 14:Home* Warm *Reality TV AUYears later, though, he was finally starting to see an upside to the cold Faerghus nights. It made you appreciate the warmth of whoever you were spending it with all the more.Ferdinand made a soft, contented sound in his sleep when Dedue stroked his hair, nestling closer against Dedue’s chest.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 9





	Winter chills

Fhirdiad’s climate was far different than Duscur’s. Cold and harsh, with the winds blowing in from the Alliance bringing little relief, where Duscur had warm winds blowing in from the sea. During his first winter spent in Faerghus, with only Dimitri for company, Dedue had been miserable, huddled into layers of clothing, resentful of the circumstances that got him there, and spent the nights shivering in his bed.

As the years crept on and he spent more time in Fódlan, he got used to its winters. Learned how to bundle up, learned how to wrap a scarf around his head to keep from getting frostbite, learned what kind of clothes would and wouldn’t keep warm. The nights were still freezing cold, but he could deal with them.

Years later, though, he was finally starting to see an upside to the cold Faerghus nights. It made you appreciate the warmth of whoever you were spending it with all the more.

Ferdinand made a soft, contented sound in his sleep when Dedue stroked his hair, nestling closer against Dedue’s chest.

Like Dedue at first, Ferdinand did not care for Faerghus’ climate much either--Adrestia was warmer than Faerghus ever got, after all--but he went willingly to Fhirdiad nonetheless, leaving his former territory in the care of Constance after a lot of consideration. When Dedue had asked him about it, Ferdinand laughed and admitted that the climate was terrible, but the company made it worth it, giving Dedue a shy smile. Dedue’s heart leapt when he realized the implications.

Holding Ferdinand closer, quietly reveling in his warmth, Dedue kissed the top of his head.

Ferdinand shifted, looking up. “Mh? Wha’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dedue said, continuing stroking Ferdinand’s hair. “I love you.”

“Oh.” Ferdinand sighed, relaxing again. “Love you, too.”

Dedue kept up the petting as Ferdinand fell asleep again, watching him.

Fhirdiad was cold, but right here and now, holding Ferdinand close warmed his heart.


End file.
